ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
The Archer Of Star City Season Two
The Archer Of Star City Season Two is the second season of the series that deals with the aftermath of Oliver turning himself in to the FBI in order to alert the people of the Glades about Malcolm's plan. Throughout the season Oliver will become more of a hero and becomes The Arrow, while facing the Longbow Hunters. Created by Dane Brenson Steven S. Deknight 2010-2011 Cast Edit Edit Main Cast Edit Edit * Mike Vogel as Oliver Queen / The Arrow-25/25 * Jake Weber as Eddie Fyers- 18/25 * Dorian Missick as Commissioner Lucas Hilton- 19/25 * Chloe Bennet as Mia Dearden * Helena Mattsson as Dinah Lance- 22/25 * William Levy as Tommy Merlyn- 12/25 * Matthew Daddario as Roy Harper / The Arrow ll / Arsenal- 15/25 * James Frain as Slade Wilson / Deathstroke- 18/25 Recurring Cast Edit Edit * Cary Elwes as Walter Steele- 6/25 * Forrest Whitaker as Lieutenant Gregory Loeb- 5/23 * Clancy Brown as Chief Clancy O'Hara (Final season) * Rose Byrne as Isabel Rochev / Ravager- 13/23 * Joel Courtney as Oliver Queen (Flashbacks), Six- 10/23 * Kiether Sutherland as Captain Frank Pike (Flashbacks)- 4/23 * Michael Cera as Jervis Tetch / Mad Hatter (Flashbacks)- 5/23 * Unknown as Nathaniel Sullivan / The Hangman- 3/23 * Leslie Hendrix as Maria Luthor- 2/23 * Emma Thompson as Regina Devereaux (Final Season)- 9/23 * Sam Elliot as Charles Palantine * Danny Trejo as William Earle- Unkown * Ray Stevenson as Anatoli Knyasev- 2/23 * Jenna Dewan Tatum as Lila Michaels / Harbringer- 2/23 * Bill Skarsgard as Lonnie Machin / Anarchy- 1/23 Season 2 (2010-2011) Edit # "Inmate 1941"- Five months after falsely confessing in taking part with a terrorist act made by Malcolm and into his sentence, Oliver tries to maintain a low profile in prison in hopes of getting a reduction to his term, an effort that is complicated when Steven Mandragora (Marvin Krondon Jones III) becomes vengeful towards Oliver for trying to get him into trouble with prison guard Delmore Greenhorn (Jon Berthnal). Mandragora has a grudge towards Stanley Dover (John Lithgow), a serial killer who slaughtered his family believing that they were pure evil and started to become a serial killer known as the Starling City Slayer, where he believed that he has absorbed their life force at his demise. Dover focused his attention on his brother's son Henry Dover who was also an up and coming politician running for president. He turned up when Henry was at an election rally and killed Henry's wife in cold blood with a gun, shooting everyone else in the frenzy and attempting to kill Henry before he was subdued by the FBI. Dover has been insulting Steven Mandragora's albinism which led to the two men to constantly be at each other's throats prompting Mandragora to start digging a tunnel in the wall which separates his and Stanley's cells. Whale finishes his tunnel and, with a punch, brought on by another one of Stanley's insults towards his albinism, breaks the wall and starts strangling Stanley, who dies before guard Delmore Greenhorn could do anything after being alerted by Oliver, who is trying to get his sentence reduced. Meanwhile, Mia refuses to do have anything to do with Oliver due to him endangering so many people and Roy resumes being The Hood, now renamed as Arrow in order to deal with dismantling arm trafficker Carlton Leah. Dressing up as the Arrow, Roy steals money from Leah and gives it to the city's poor. Roy decides to continue being The Arrow to protect Starling while Diggle, Walter, and Tommy work to find a loophole to get Oliver released. In flashbacks, Robert and Walter call a meeting with the Queen Enterprises Board of Directors, whom Robert threatens with disseminating his alleged evidence pertaining to the cabal in charge behind the scenes unless they contact him. The cabal sends an enforcer to kidnap Robert. # "City Of Heroes"- Roy learns that a group of vigilantes, dressed like the "Arrow", are killing others as retribution for the earthquake. The vigilantes target Tommy twice before kidnapping Mia. Roy saves her without killing anyone and leaves the vigilantes for Sgt. Diggle to arrest them. John arrests a man calling himself "Pardon the Soul Reaper" (David Fierro) when he wreaks havoc and takes him to Arkham, where blue gas spills from his mouth, which makes everyone in the room unconscious. A woman and her guards appear in Arkham, kills the guards and subdues Carrie Cuttler, Klaus Kalevala, Roman Sionis, Aaron Helzinger (Stink Fisher), Thomas Greenwood (Dustin Ybarra) and Arnold Dobbins (Chace Crawford). The woman, Isabel Rochev (Rose Byrne), brings them to her cousin Slade Wilson (James Frain). Wilson plans on using them as a group to wreak havoc in Starling in a yet-unknown plan. Sionis refuses the offer and tries to leave with Carrie, but Isabel strangles him with her whip. In Slabside, Steven meets with his lawyer Milo Match who had been trying to appeal his case. Match informs Mandragora that his appeal was denied because of him murdering Dover and if the federal judge were to grant him one, he would more than likely face the death penalty for all his crimes. This prompts Mandragora to release his anger towards Oliver, blaming him for the incident. Mandragora and several thugs ambush Oliver when he is taking a shower, only for Oliver to be defended by fellow inmate Sandra Hawke. When Roy and Diggle are informed by Hilton of the break-in at Arkham Asylum, Oliver then thanks Sandra for helping him out and they become friends. In flashbacks, Robert is brought before a woman named Maria Luthor, whom he recognizes as the owner of the Luthor Hotel. In exchange for the safety of his friends and family, Robert agrees to cease all investigations into the secret council and Queen Enterprises. # "Revolution"- Having kidnapped Acting Mayor Hull and locking him inside a metal box, Wilson makes Hull call his secretary and tell her that he left Starling. Meanwhile, on the rooftops of editorial Starling'' Gazette'' building, Machin and many other group members kill a number of people and drop them from the rooftop so their corpses can form the word of their group: "Maniax!". In the SCPD, Commissioner Hilton gives orders for the Maniax to be arrested with Diggle leading the investigation. In Slabside, Hawke convinces Oliver that to survive, he must form an alliance with Mandragora and Mandragora will only agree to it if Oliver kills Greenhorn. Oliver hesitates killing Greenhorn due to him being an innocent man despite Greenhorn being arrogant towards him and tries to find information on him only to fail. Tensions begin to arise between Machin and Thomas Greenwood (Dustin Ybarra) about the leadership of The Maniax. The Maniax hijack a bus filled with cheerleaders, planning to burn it down. The police arrives and when Machin escapes, Dobbins (Chace Crawford) turns on the fire but Diggle manages to drive the bus away from the fire. He then arrests Dobbins and upon questioning him about who hired them, Isabel kills Dobbins with a rifle in distance. Out of options, Oliver stabs himself and blames it on Greenhorn which gets Greenhorn fired despite Greenhorn denying it. In the SCPD, Hilton obtains a call from Carrie, who turns out to be in the building. Hilton follows her to an alley but is attacked by Helzinger (Stink Fisher) and is then taunted by Carrie about something happening in the GCPD. In the SCPD, the Maniax arrive dressed as cops and spread a massacre, killing nearly everyone in the building. Machin kills Greenwood for saying his lines. Hilton returns to the SCPD and discovers the massacre. Hilton, Roy, and Diggle later watch a videotape showing Machin moments before fleeing the building, stating "they have not seen anything yet". In flashbacks, Robert calls Oliver and Moira back home. Oliver's doppelganger breaks into Queen Manor and asks him for help. # "Last Act"- Roy and Diggle search for Machin, but discover Machin's mother already murdered, Wilson reveals that his family built Starling and he is seeking revenge on those who tarnished his family name. Wilson attends a charity event that Eddie and Mia also attend, which turns out to be an elaborate ruse wherein Wilson kills Machin and is perceived to be a hero; he announces his candidacy for mayor. Several Starling citizens see Machin's actions on television and begin having mental breakdowns. Back in prison, Oliver meets Steven Mandragora's sister Ulyanna Mandragora. Mandragora meets with a Muslim leader wishing to donate her organs. Mandragora then meets the blind man who is to receive her eyes and enters a van to go to the hospital with Oliver comforting Mandragora when he is upset. The television news later announces that Ulyanna died while trying to escape from the moving van. Becoming fond of Oliver, Mandragora reveals that he was contracted to kill him by an inmate known as 'The Red Claw' and that the Red Claw is incarcerated on Level Two, prompting Oliver to injure a guard to get transferred there. In flashbacks, Oliver takes in his doppelganger, Subject 615A a.k.a. "Six", who demonstrates impressive fighting skills and an imperiousness to pain. Six later impersonates Oliver and takes an oblivious Robert and Moira Queen. # "Strike Force:"- With the help of Roy and Diggle, who Hilton makes his new second-in-command, Hilton recruits several aspiring police trainees from the Police Academy into his alpha team strike force to help set his goal of protecting Starling into motion. With Acting Mayor Hull still missing from the public, Councillor Janice Coalfield (Saundra Santiago) and teamster boss Randall Hobbs (Michael Mulheren) begin to run for office as a new mayor election begins. Wilson kidnaps Zytle's foster son Martin, an emotionally unstable deaf boy, and blackmails Zytle into murdering all of the candidates so that Wilson can run for office unchallenged. After Zytle kills Janice Coalfield, Randall Hobbs escapes death at the hands of a hitman with the help of the SCPD strike force. In Slabside, , Oliver is tortured both psychologically and with the use of drugs and other electrical devices, with the intent of "reprogramming" his brain. As Zytle begins to have his associate Cyrus Gold search for the location of Martin, Commissioner Hilton informs the strike force that Zytle will be their next target. In flashbacks, Six protects the Queens when they are being mugged. Robert and Moira see the scars on his body and identifies him as an impostor. Six admits he wanted to experience a normal life by socializing with someone, but Moira reassures him that he is more normal than he thinks, and she kisses his forehead. As Robert becomes suspicious, Six bids farewell to Oliver and Moira and tries to leave Starling, but is kidnapped by Maria. # "The Red Claw"- After having seemingly been broken, Oliver is introduced to Level Two, a secret facility below Slabside, where inmates are kept in inhuman conditions and mostly experimented on. He discovers that a woman named Nyssa Al Ghul, who was defeated by the bat from Gotham City, is the Red Claw. He reluctantly teams up with Nyssa to plan an escape. Nyssa tells Oliver of Slade Wilson wanting him dead. After collecting evidence of what happened in Level Two, Oliver and Nyssa leave. Tommy plans to use the evidence that Oliver collected to plead for his release and Nyssa kills the doctor who tortured Oliver in revenge. In flashbacks, Queen Enterprises neuroscientist Jervis Tetch asks Robert to hire Hilton to find his sister Alice, an Indian Hill escapee whose blood contains a virus. Hilton gets into a brawl and is stitched up by Felicity's new fiance, Mario Calvin, at the ER. After Alice tells Hilton she wants nothing to do with Jervis, Hilton questions him, who hypnotizes him into nearly committing suicide. Alice saves Hilton, who brings her into SCPD. # "Laceration"- Zytle and Gold bring a chest to Wilson in his penthouse, revealing a kidnapped Sid Sunderland, where Isabel removes one of his eyes. Meanwhile, a federal manhunt is underway for Oliver and Nyssa, due to the two of them having escaped Slabside. John and Tommy try to get Oliver to turn himself over to the FBI, but Oliver refuses. Wilson arrives at the SCPD, where he offers help in cleaning the SCPD's corruption in exchange for support in his candidacy. Hilton gently refuses, claiming the police and politicians don't match. Isabel visits Zytle to discuss their next move, which requires hiring arsonists. Taking back the mantle of The Arrow from Roy, Oliver ambushes Bridget on a would-be robbery, where their brothers abandon her. While she tries to back off, officer Luke Garrett (Steven Yeun) tries to restrain her, but she accidentally burns him down. She escapes with Shado but Officer Garrett later dies from the fire. Tommy goes to federal judge Allan Welles to plead for Oliver's release, but to no success even though Welles promises to have Slabside under investigation. Oliver tells everyone about Wilson trying to have him killed in prison. In his penthouse, Wilson is visited by Brother Blood (Terrence Stamp), who hands him the knife, claiming his warriors are on the way, and that the Queen bloodline will perish. In flashbacks, Tetch hypnotizes the wrestling Tweedle Brothers to help him break into SCPD and kidnap Alice, but Hilton and Pike track them down. Hilton finds himself still under the suicidal influence of Tetch's hypnosis; realizing his suicidal urges are connected to his issues with a woman named Sara Drake going insane, Hilton overcomes them and breaks the hypnosis. Alice falls and is impaled on a pipe, leaving a grief-stricken Tetch to escape. While investigating the crime scene, Barnes becomes infected by Alice's dripping blood. # "By Fire"- After moving away from the Pike brothers and in with Shado, Bridgit Pike is abducted and further abused by the Pike Brothers after attempting to leave Starling City. Bridgit snaps and murders the other Pike Brothers, beginning a crime spree. After a visit to Shado's hideout, Roy and Diggle arrive at the Pike Brothers apartment where they find them dead. Tommy continues to try to get Oliver to turn himself in by pointing out that this is bad for Mia with him as a fugitive. Oliver then reluctantly agrees to turn himself in which is why he allows Roy and Diggle to arrest him. Gold discovers the location of Martin and Zytle begins to rally a rescue party. Bridgit Pike is incapacitated in a struggle with the SCPD strike force, publicly announced to be dead much to the dismay of Shado. In flashbacks, Tetch begins a killing spree, hypnotizing several civilians into life-threatening situations and forcing Hilton to choose whom to save, leading to the other persons' deaths. Eventually, Tetch demands Hilton to kill one of the hostages himself. Hilton refuses; and Tetch kills both. He later kidnaps Oliver and Moira, demanding Hilton to go to Robert alone. Hilton enlists Robert's help without involving the SCPD. While Robert recovers his gun from the basement, Hilton joins Tetch's "tea party", which Robert interrupts in order to rescue the women. However, Tetch is revealed to have unloaded the gun, having Moira locked. He then forces Hilton to choose the victim. He picks Oliver, resulting in Tetch shooting Moira instead. # "Mommy's Little Monster"- 'Gold leads Zytle to Martin's location, where Slade Wilson and Isabel Rochev are waiting. Gold betrays Zytle and Wilson murders Martin, horrifying Isabel since she never actually intended to harm the child. Zytle manages to escape, vowing to kill Wilson in revenge. Wilson, now elected mayor, convinces the SCPD and the public that Zytle assaulted him and Wilson has Dinah Lance obtain a warrant for Zytle's arrest. Hilton begins to suspect that Wilson is framing Zytle and tracks down Gold. In an interrogation, Gold reveals that Wilson has been blackmailing Zytle and that he murdered Zytle's foster son. Later that night, Wilson attends his victory celebration at which the SCPD are secretly stationed, ready to capture Zytle if he arrives. Zytle and his henchmen show up, but Zytle is quickly ambushed by Hilton. Wilson attempts to convince Hilton to shoot Zytle, but Zytle narrowly escapes. Hilton informs Wilson that he is determined to expose his corruption. In flashbacks, Moira recovers, but Oliver is angry at Hilton knowing he manipulated Tetch into shooting his mother instead of him. Although Robert and Moira are understanding towards Hilton, Oliver isn't. Tetch breaks into the morgue and drains the blood from Alice's corpse. # "State Vs. Queen"- Slade Wilson grants Cupid permission to kill Hilton while Oliver is on trial. Carrie walks inside the SCPD and Hilton suggests he risk himself to find more information about Wilson. While en route to an unknown location on Wilson's instructions, the squad car is assaulted by Isabel and her crew. Hilton wakes up in Starling Cathedral, where Carrie is dressed in a wedding gown. The Strike Force discovers Hilton's location, thanks to the help of Roy as The Arrow. While the Strike Force engages Isabel's crew, Hilton briefly fights Carrie, leading to her hanging outside the church and falling, resulting in severe injuries. Following information obtained by Carrie, SCPD rescue Hull from his abduction. In the court, Dinah, blaming Oliver for the death of her father, uses the friendship between Malcolm, Robert, and Moira to cast doubt on Oliver's defense as well as Oliver escaping from Slabside. Ultimately, Oliver is exonerated by Welles, who is revealed to be working with a woman named Amanda Waller, who has plans for Oliver. When Oliver and Eddie return to Queen Manor, they find an injured and exhausted Vertigo, who pleads for them to help. # "Unity"- Queen is hesitant to help Zytle until John convinces Oliver to by explaining how Wilson had his foster son kidnapped. Oliver reluctantly agrees to it and Eddie tends to Zytle. John then becomes upset at Oliver for treating Eddie with disrespect. Roy fails to stop a truck robbery performed by Syonide, a member of the 100s. Oliver learns that the hospital in the Glades, operated by his godmother Felicity Smoak, is having its medicine stolen. Oliver sets a trap for Syonide, who escapes after having her clawed henchman fight him; Hilton and the Strike Force arrive and the two escape. Oliver decides to keep his friends close, but his enemies closer, by keeping tabs on Wilson after Zytle tells him of this. Oliver works with Wilson to bring awareness and help for the people in need but is forced to abandon his appearance at the charity event to instead stop Syonide, who gets arrested. Wilson lambastes him in the press for that. Afterward, Dinah, blaming the vigilante for her father's death, sets a trap for him, who gets seemingly surrounded by the police. In flashbacks, the five ruling families in Starling were the Queens, Crones, Elliots, Keynes, and Dumas. Oliver's ancestor, Celeste Queen (Sophie Lee Morris), was promised to the eldest son of the Kane family, during an Easter party at Queen Manor, Celeste went missing along with Caleb Dumas, and they were later found in an illicit embrace by Queen men. Though Caleb insisted to everyone that they were in love, Celeste denied it, swearing on her mother's grave that Caleb had forced himself on her. Celeste later watched in horror as Caleb's hand was cut off by her brother Jonathan. The Dumas family holdings were seized and they were banished socially. The Dumas were forbidden from being mentioned by the press on orders from the Queen family and streets and buildings were renamed that then carried the Dumas name, gradually erasing the Dumas family from popular knowledge. While most of them went into exile in Europe, with some of them establishing a religious sect, the remnants of the Dumas family that was still in Starling City were later forced to change their surname to Wilson. # "Suicide Squad:- Oliver gets caught by Dinah and the police. When Dinah tries to unmask Oliver, he activates his sonic arrow to hurt everyone's eardrums to not be unmasked. Oliver is then released from Argus agents sent by Director Waller who are posing as police officers. Waller gives Oliver an ultimatum: to conducts operations that are off the books for the federal government or risk having his identity exposed. Oliver is left with no choice but to comply. Oliver, Diggle, and Michaels are called upon by Waller to lead her "Task Force X", also known as the "Suicide Squad", which consists of Deadshot, Bronze Tiger, and Shrapnel being used as expendable assets. The Squad is sent after Vilma Pagans, a terrorist saved by Diggle during his tour in Afghanistan. Pagans has developed a deadly nerve agent. Shrapnel attempts to escape and is killed. After saving Pagan's life again, through a faked assassination attempt, Diggle is invited to Pagan's home for a party. Once there, Deadshot locates the agent and is expected to be used as a targeting reference for a drone strike on the house. Oliver decides to save Deadshot while Bronze Tiger kills Pagans to protect Michaels; as a result, the drone misses the house and a Navy SEAL team is forced to destroy the agent. In a flashback to years prior in Afghanistan, Diggle and Michaels lead a group of Afghan villagers when a wanted man, Vilma Pagans, is identified among the group. During an ambush by the rebels, Diggle saves Pagans' life. # "Ordeal"-Mia discovers Zytle hiding out in Queen Manor which is why Roy and Eddie convince Mia to not tell anyone about this, which Mia reluctantly does while being paranoid that Zytle might kill her. Meanwhile, Oliver tries to make things right with Wilson by organizing a gun rally in the Glades. Weapons shipments keep being intercepted by a gang leader calling himself "The King", who assaults a gun rally hosted by Oliver and Wilson. A civilian is shot in the process, but Roy saves her. Walter manages to identify the King as Xander Reed and track him down. Oliver manages to capture Reed. Afterward, a corrupt police officer brings Reed to an unknown location, where Wilson, and a man named Brother Blood, injects Reed with a red substance that kills him. Wilson then orders another person to be brought for the substance. Meanwhile, Dinah develops a drinking problem and refuses help from Hilton and Tommy. Mia shows compassion for Zytle by comforting him about Martin's death and has a heart-to-heart conversation with Vertigo by telling him how she lost her parents in a car accident years ago. Now having fully moved on from Martin's death, Zytle leaves a thank-you letter for Oliver and Eddie and goes to kill one of Wilson's associates, an accountant, in celebration. In flashbacks, Barnes and Pike learn Tetch is planning to spread the virus at the city founders' party, and arrest him in time; Tetch learns of Barnes' exposure, however. # "The Scientist"- When a masked thief with superhuman strength steals a centrifuge from Tuckman Consolidated, Central City CSI Julian Alberts arrives to help the investigation. Later, he reveals that he believes one of the culprits to be a metahuman struck by the particle accelerator. Oliver realizes that the thief was enhanced using the same serum that was in Alice Tetch's blood. Roy starts helping Mia to find her missing friend, who was a failed subject of Blood's experiment. Oliver shoots Roy in the leg with an arrow to prevent him getting further involved. Oliver tracks the thief, revealed to be Cyrus, but is injected with an unknown toxin. In order to save Oliver's life, Walter reveals his identity to Alberts to help find an antidote. Meanwhile, Tommy meets Victoria Chadwick, who got herself invited to Tommy's charity gala for the Glades. Victoria proposes Tommy to help to take over her company, which Tommy agrees to. Malcolm, revealed to be alive and well, confronts Tommy, warning him to stay away from the Chadwick's. Tommy instead contacts the League of Assassins, who wants to kill Malcolm for breaking the League's code by destroying the Glades. As a result, Malcolm leaves. In flashbacks, After losing control and killing a criminal, Barnes visits Tetch at Arkham and demands to know if the virus can be cured, but Tetch refuses the possibility. Barnes begins hearing "voices" that urge him to kill more criminals. He finds the mastermind, plastic surgeon Maxwell Simon, who removes his victims' faces to insert on customers who intend to change their faces. Barnes arrests Simon after overcoming the voices. Robert and Moira throw a party, where Barnes makes plans to turn himself in to police custody. However, his psychosis overpowers him when he learns Simon has been released due to his powerful connections. Oliver threatens Hilton to stay away from his parents. Losing faith in Starling's justice system, Barnes throws Simon off a window and plans to murder criminals on a larger scale. Simon tells Hilton about Barnes. # "Three Ghosts"- Alberts manages to save Oliver's life. Alberts and Walter are able to identify and locate Cyrus Gold. While continuing to investigate the death of Mia's friend Max, Roy is captured by Cyrus and brought before Blood, who injects him with the serum, called the Mirakuru, which kills Roy. Oliver as The Arrow arrives and kills Cyrus, simultaneously destroying the centrifuge and the remaining serum. The former revives Roy, but worries that the serum may affect him negatively. Wilson orders Blood to leave the vigilante alone, so that he can deal with him personally. While Roy recovers at the Queen mansion, the serum injection heals the arrow wound in his leg. Meanwhile, Dinah distrusts Victoria after catching her search through files on Tommy's computer. Victoria accompanied Lex to a reception held by Bob Hickman as they continued to work together to bring her father down. In flashbacks, Barnes begins his killing spree. Knowing Hilton's awareness, Barnes attempts to frame him for a murder, but is unable to convince the SCPD after Pike convinces Walter to confirm the accusation. Hilton overpowers Barnes in a duel. The latter is arrested and incarcerated in Arkham. # "Ukraine"- After Michaels goes missing, Oliver charters a trip to Ukraine to help Diggle find her when they learn she was following a lead on Bruno Mannheim's whereabouts. Wilson orders Isabel to follow Oliver and Diggle to Kiev, by disguising Isabel's trip to make it look like Isabel was overseeing their family business in Europe. Isabel joins Oliver, Diggle, and Eddie on their flight. Once there, Oliver and Diggle learn that Michaels is being held in a gulag. They enlist the help of Anatoli Knyasev (Ray Stevenson), leader of the Bratva and an old friend of Robert Queen. Based on Anatoli's plan, Diggle is arrested and sent to the gulag to rescue Michaels. Oliver has a one-night stand with Isabel. Diggle finds Mannheim among the inmates. The pair is forced to team up to save Michaels and escape. Afterward, Diggle lets Mannheim go for helping him save Michaels; in return, Mannheim reveals that Diggle's brother was killed by an organization called S.H.A.D.O.W.S.P.I..R.E. Diggle and Michaels have sex when they return. In flashbacks, Shado reveals herself to Robert. Shado is revealed to be followed by crossbow-wielding mercenaries seeking to kill her for a necklace she stole. Robert and Shado escape and find the original necklace owner dead. Robert then discovers that the necklace contains a key. # "Playing With Dolls"- Diggle discovers that the serial killer Anton Scott (Jeremy Jordan), whom he arrested years earlier, escaped from prison during the earthquake and is on the killing spree again. Hilton becomes upset with Warden Quincy Sharpe for covering up Schott's escape since Sharpe didn't want to cause a panic among the public. Hilton forbids Diggle to go after Scott since this is personal for him. Despite being loyal to Hilton, Diggle decides to go behind his back by enlisting help from Oliver and his team. Oliver, Walter, Eddie, and Diggle discover the connection between all of Scott's victims. Scott showed great promises as a skilled toy-maker despite the fact that his father ignored Anton's mother. Anton's mother took him and his brother away on the belief that Winslow was a pedophile but only to abandon him, leaving them to fend for themselves in Metropolis. Anton soon found his father's old workshop and decided to make a name for himself as the Dollmaker. Driven by abandonment issues, Anton started kidnapping other children and turning them into cybernetic doll-like slaves. Anton is revealed to have an obsession with Diggle's sister Toni which is why he would send a doll for every time a child was kidnapped. Doll Maker confronts Toni (Lynn A. Henderson) and kidnaps her to his workshop. There, he told her of his origins and asked her to be his new mother. But Toni rejects Anton due to being the same age as him, infuriating Anton and causing him to decide on shutting down all his enslaved doll-children, which would kill them. Oliver saves Toni and allows Diggle to arrest Anton. Victoria has discovered Tommy's interest in Checkmate, and she persuaded her father to buy it and use the profits to buy Merlyn Corp. Unfortunately for Victoria, Tommy left fake evidence of his interest in Checkmate, which was actually fairly worthless- and took over Harry's company after he expended his resources in buying Checkmate, leaving him financially ruined in the process. As Tommy is drinking some scotch in his mansion, he is given a photograph of Malcolm and Victoria having sex by Tommy's head of security. In flashbacks, Robert learns the "Bratva", which consists of Lula Yolk and a young Anatoli, who after the key, is out to destroy the secret council, a.k.a. the Ninth Circle and is therefore not his enemy. Soon after, the Circle enforcer kills Lula. # '"Q&A"- Oliver and Roy, now calling himself Arsenal, assists Diggle on a police raid, and in the process help capture mob boss Arthur Brown. Oliver informs the team that Brown's associates have been murdered by a mysterious individual calling herself Spoiler and believes that Spoiler will kill Brown once she hears the news of his arrest. Dinah is tasked by the District Attorney to try Brown's case. Spoiler arrives at the courthouse and takes hostages in exchange for Brown. Roy goes to the courthouse as Arsenal to rescue the hostages, but Spoiler overpowers the former and demands that Oliver deliver Brown in exchange for the hostages going free. Oliver complies, but Brown is assassinated by SWAT team leader Sgt. Howard Branden. Diggle knocks out Branden and arrests Spoiler, who is unmasked to be Brown's daughter Stephanie, who blames her father for the death of her mother. Dinah admits to Hilton that she blames herself for her father's death and not Oliver or The Arrow since Oliver warned her to not go to the Glades. Roy breaks up with Mia on Oliver's advice after Roy nearly kills Mia. Wilson gives her a ride on the street. In flashbacks, Using information provided by the Bratva, Robert's party, with help from Anatoli, uses the key to open the Circle's vault and steal its contents – a crystalline arrow statue – but are intercepted by Talon, the Circle's enforcer; a mysterious man kills the Talon and then goes to see Hilton. As it turns out, the mysterious man is actually Hilton's uncle Frank. # "Slade Wilson"- Wilson kidnaps Mia. Oliver decides to give temporary CEO status to Walter in his absence and goes to Isabel for help believing that Wilson had something to do with this. Oliver and Isabel are kidnapped by Tom "The Knife" (Russel Crowe). He manipulates Isabel into seemingly revealing Mia's whereabouts after being paid by Oliver and Shado. Mia later claims that she lied. Oliver arrives; but Mia has already been freed-her kidnapping was a diversion from Wilson's real plan to free Tony Stucco, the man who killed Roy's parents. Mia confronts Oliver and Eddie, saying that Wilson only wants Oliver and that her biological father is Malcolm. Diggle is arrested by Hilton for aiding The Arrow. Roy vows to kill Stucco. Wilson, who is announced a fugitive, visits Dinah, whom he assumes still blames Oliver for the death of her father, and tells her that Oliver is The Arrow. In flashbacks, Oliver is summoned by Shado through a letter, but she denies sending the letter and demands him to stay away from her. Oliver later realizes the letter was sent by Six, who then drugs him and usurps his identity while the real Oliver is sent to a Circle dungeon. Hilton reconnects with Frank, who states that he and Peter, Hilton's father, were members of the Circle until they became disillusioned, leading to Peter's murder and making it look like an accident. Frank asks Hilton to join the Circle and help him destroy it from the inside. # "Speedy's Reckoning"- Upon learning that Stucco has been released, Roy goes on a rampage, overwhelmed by the Mirakuru virus and no longer thinking for himself. During a fight, Oliver is significantly injured and Roy escapes. Eddie decides that Roy must be killed; but Oliver disagrees. Oliver kidnaps Stucco, who is hiding under the alias Billy Marin, and takes him to Queen Manor to lure Roy. Roy comes to Queen Manor and Walter uses the opportunity to inject Roy with the cure. In flashbacks, At the dungeon, a Shaman gives Oliver chemicals to cleanse his mind, and soon after he begins his training Oliver so that he can protect Starling. After learning a weapon is being transported to Starling in order to destroy and "cleanse" it, Hilton investigates the Circle further and realizes his father's death was a hit organized by Frank, who is later ordered to kill Hilton, but he instead commits suicide. On Frank's final instructions, Hilton tells Maria that he killed Frank and intends to join the Circle, welcomed by her. # "A Better Pill To Swallow"- Isabel goes to an underground killer agency and pays to have Lucas Hilton assassinated. Hilton and detective Kirk Davies investigate Wilson's condo for evidence. The killers arrive; Hilton and Davies manage to fend them off, but Davies is severely injured. Police reinforcements arrive but are eliminated by another hired killer named Eduardo Flamingo (Raúl Castillo). After coming close to killing him, Oliver arrests Flamingo, but, before being placed in his cell, Flamingo kills another officer. The Longbow Hunters arrives in Starling City. In flashbacks, Six struggles to gain Robert, Eddie, and Moira's trust and later learns that he has a terminal illness. After failing to convince Shado to leave Starling due to the Circle's plans, she scolds him for his selfishness in comparison with Oliver's kindness. He pushes her out of a window. Her body is later surrounded by canaries. # "The Son Of Starling"- Oliver continues his search for Wilson while Tommy has been trying to find a legal loophole for Diggle. Serial bomber Mad Stan begins setting off bombs across Starling City as an anti-government movement. Hull begins his campaign for mayor and decides to organize a Unity Rally for the city. Mad Stan targets the rally, but Oliver is able to stop Mad Stan, who is arrested; and the bombs are disarmed. Diggle is kidnapped by corrupt cops working for Wilson and is brought to him. Wilson reveals his family history to Diggle and that their surname used to be Dumas. Wilson releases Diggle and fights with him, with Diggle gaining the upper hand. Wilson then leaves and orders the corrupt cops to kill Diggle, but Diggle is saved by Zytle. Eddie goes to Wilson's residence to kill him in order to protect Oliver, unfortunately, he is attacked by Isabel and wounded by her. As he is leaving the building, Isabel; throws a knife in his back and he escapes in a dump-truck. Wilson breaks into Queen Manor and while talking to Oliver, he takes out a blade, planning to kill him. In flashbacks, Shado attacks Six and exposes his identity to Eddie and the Queens, but he subdues them and escapes. At a hideout near Starling, the Shaman purges Oliver of his past life and places him under his control, telling him of his mission to destroy the Circle and save Starling. Learning about Oliver and Six, Hilton and Pike discover that the Circle's crystal arrow statues contain maps of marked locations in Starling. They interrogate Maria for Oliver's whereabouts, but Barnes attacks the SCPD and beheads her before she can reveal anything. Hilton shoots off Barnes' left hand and then shoots Barnes in the face. Using the reassembled arrow that Oliver stole, the SCPD finds several locations where Oliver might be. # "Worse Than A Crime"- Diggle wakes up in Zytle's apartment and learns from Zytle that he is now a fugitive from the law for breaking out of prison. Isabel, not wanting to witness Oliver's death, makes an excuse to Wilson stating she's feeling unwell. Wilson thinks Isabel is weak and tells her to make Oliver fall in love with her again to prove she is worthy of the Dumas' name, or else be thrown out of the family. Isabel visits Oliver in his cell, apologizing and blaming Wilson for everything, but Oliver doesn't listen. Even though he hates her, they talk about their lives and experiences. Isabel has a change of mind and tries to help Oliver escape, but their attempts are thwarted by Wilson, and they're both jailed. Eddie tries to hitchhike, but he's arrested for trying to take a man's car. While talking with Hilton and Roy, Steele tries to tell them Wilson is behind Oliver's disappearance, but Hilton points out that Eddie broke into Wilson's penthouse, so that it could be claimed that Isabel was just defending her home without further proof. Diggle and Zytle make plans to break into Wilson's residence and save Oliver. After finding Roy, Mia persuades Roy to leave Starling with her, but Mia looses faith in Roy upon seeing Roy with a bow and arrow. Diggle, Roy, Eddie, Shado, Zytle and his gang all arrive in Wilson's residence just as the Longbow Hunters are about to kill Oliver. During a clash between the Hunters and Zytle's gang in which the Hunters are defeated, Wilson and Isabel make their escape. Wilson expresses his disappointment in Isabel and leaves without her. Hilton arrives, after being informed by Walter of Diggle's whereabouts, and arrests both Diggle and Isabel. Wilson goes to a warehouse and opens the closet where a particular suit and armor are. In flashbacks, the Shaman, who executes the remaining members of the Circle for the Queen murders, prepares Oliver to detonate the bomb from Queen Enterprises. Robert interrogates Ivo and learns Oliver's location, telling Pike. Robert then arrives at Queen Enterprises and kills the Shaman, who, in his last words, redirects Oliver to "the Demon's Head," while the bomb, which was triggered when the Shaman grabbed Oliver's hand, unleashes the virus across the city. # "Deathstroke"- Oliver and Tommy speak to Commissioner Hilton about releasing Diggle. Oliver and Hilton are attacked by Deathstroke, who is forced to flee when the police arrive. While walking through an alley, Deathstroke sees a poster of his campaign which causes some of his memories to return before shrugging it off. Hilton takes Oliver into protective custody at his precinct, despite Eddie's objections. Suddenly, the lights go off and Deathstroke shows up. He kills three officers and tries to kill Oliver. However, Oliver and Hilton escape to the balcony where Hilton fights with a pipe against Deathstroke and manages to break his sword and pull off his mask, realizing his identity. Deathstroke then stabs Hilton and Oliver appears. Deathstroke tries to flee but Oliver shoots him multiple times until he falls off the building, landing on a TV van. The news broadcasts that Wilson is Deathstroke, which Zytle (Robin Lord Taylor) witnesses from Zytle Manor. Likewise, Isabel watches the report from their cell, to their shock. Hilton is transferred to the hospital and Dinah arrives, having Diggle to be released since she made a deal with the district attorney to do so. Roy tries to find Mia, but with no success. Oliver leaves the SCPD while from a distance, Deathstroke stands atop a bridge watching him. In flashbacks, Oliver escapes from police custody when they are overwhelmed by the infected and seeks out the Demon's Head, a.k.a. Ra's Al Ghul (Alexander Siddig), the leader of the League. Ra's has Oliver prove his worth by impaling Robert with a sword. # "Discharged"- With Commissioner Hilton still in the hospital, Diggle is promoted by Davies to lieutenant to manage Hilton's precinct until Hilton returns. Oliver and Diggle visit Isabel in prison. Isabel states that the sword Deathstroke used was fake and so, he will get the real one. The real sword lies in her grandfather's tomb. They arrive at the Starling cemetery where they retrieve the sword. Deathstroke arrives and attacks them, locking the cemetery while Oliver is outside. Isabel tries to reason with Deathstroke, only for Deathstroke to stab her. Diggle goes to take Isabel to the hospital. Oliver is able to get a police car and warns Eddie (Jake Weber) about Wilson. Deathstroke arrives at Queen Manor and attacks Eddie. Oliver manages to knock Deathstroke down with a car, but he gets back up and prepares to kill Oliver. Before he can, Diggle arrives and shoots Deathstroke many times to no avail. When Deathstroke is about to kill Oliver, Diggle, and Eddie, Zytle arrives with Anatoli, who uses an AT4 anti-tank rocket to kill Deathstroke. Mia is revealed to be training in sword fighting and martial arts with Malcolm. In flashbacks, after killing Robert, Oliver breaks free from his conditioning and turns on Ra's, who escapes after instructing him to revive Robert with the waters of a mystical well. Oliver is encouraged to make his own decisions by Eddie and becomes a hooded vigilante behind his parents back. Cupid and her family wander through the streets when they are assaulted by a mugger named Joe Chill. Suddenly, a vigilante is shown attacking Chill and escaping to a building rooftop. The vigilante is revealed to be Oliver. He then stares into the city as a storm is heard in the background. Category:Green Arrow Category:Bat24 Category:FOX Category:The Archer Of Star City Category:Seasons Category:Season 2 Category:Live Action